


Not Impressed with Conversation

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino goes to a costume party, with sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Impressed with Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> for my [rainbowfilling prompt](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com), "an accidental meeting." thanks to phrenk for bouncing ideas with me, and to ltgmars for the hand-holding and beta-reading, and to kinoface for reasons. ♥

Nino is trying to see how long he can make his beer last. He's only gotten the one, so far, and at this point the amount of effort to get off the couch and back into the kitchen through the crowd of zombies and ghosts and sexy schoolgirls for another beer simply doesn't seem worth it.

He's made it into a game: if he doesn't see Oh-chan by the time he's finished, he'll just leave. If he does, then he'll get another, if Oh-chan wants to hang out.

It's been almost forty minutes already, and he still has a good half of the can left. (It would be much more tolerable if his DS weren't sitting at home with a cracked screen instead of there with him - though it isn't exactly period for his costume. He's still saving up the money to get that fixed.) He thinks the fake mustache is helping with the slow drinking: it's difficult to chug when he has to contend with keeping the bushy, curly-tipped monstrosity attached to his face.

There's a surge of noise, and then suddenly someone with far too many stripes crashes into him, forcing his body sideways into the armrest. Nino narrowly avoids spilling the remainder of his now lukewarm beer, which is a nice distraction from the sudden uncomfortable awareness of body heat and pressure and how long it's been since he last got some.

"Sorry, sorry!" the person shouts, elbowing Nino's side before pushing himself up and off, until he's sitting right next to Nino, too close and warm, his hand on Nino's arm. "I'm so sorry, oh man, I didn't even see you there." He's laughing while he says it, though, his voice rough and high and even though Nino would normally be put-off by this kind of familiarity, there's something instantly appealing about the guy.

Nino looks at him and gets a second's impression - a face full of white make up, a full mouth of white teeth, ridiculously smooth and shiny bleach-orange hair - before the man is leaning in. "Hey, what are you supposed to be?"

Nino gestures with his can to the signboard he'd tied around his neck. The board is lightweight and only about a foot square; he'd taken half an hour to paint it black and write in silver curlicue handwriting on the front, _I Am A Silent Film Actor_.

The man sits back to take Nino in, from top hat to fake mustache to signboard to - well, that's about it. Nino had spent more time on the sign than he'd meant to; throwing on a jacket and a button-down shirt was the only other concession he made to the concept. (Jun, Oh-chan's kouhai from middle school who is putting the party on, sniffed delicately, but when Nino made pleading eyes at him without saying a word, Jun let him in. Apparently all Jun required was dedication to the ideal. Anyway, who was Jun to judge - he was dressed as some kind of elfin vampire prince in a white robe, which made about as much sense as Nino's costume.)

"Oh, _oh_ , that's _perfect_ ," the man says, his smile somehow even bigger, almost blinding. "Because, look!" He stands up, blocking the path of two startled Harry Potters and someone in English period dress, and presents himself: the too-many-stripes shirt with cropped black pants, white gloves, and the white face make-up. He has two uneven red circles over the apples of his cheeks.

He's clearly waiting for a response. Nino puts his chin on his fist as if he is thinking very, very hard, but mostly he's taking the opportunity to appreciate the way the shirt clings closely to the man's figure, and the wide dip in the collar showing nothing but smooth skin all the way down.

The man only gives him thirty seconds before he practically bounces back next to Nino. "I'm a mime! So neither of us can talk!"

Nino stares, incredulous; he can't help it. Obviously the man is a mime, but.

"Anyway, I'm Aiba," the man says, unfazed by Nino's expression. "Here, I can totally mimic a clam." He stills his face, looks right at Nino, and slowly sticks his tongue out through the seam of his full, mobile lips. He leaves it there for a second, the tip shivering and glistening and so pink next to the white make-up, so pink - and then he just as slowly slides it back in.

Nino is mesmerized and more than a little turned on. Did he just do that - for real?

Aiba leans in close again, and stage whispers, "I can do other things with my tongue, too, you know."

Nino smirks, and then full-on grins, he can't help it. This guy is goofy and hot, and whatever - maybe it's destiny. How many times does Nino actually get out of his house, let alone meet someone so - ridiculously attractive, and solidly ridiculous?

Aiba watches his face, attentive, his own smile growing bigger and bigger, which Nino had hardly thought possible. Even that stupid make-up can't diminish the cute way his eyes crinkle up when he does. "That's a yes, right?" Aiba asks. "To a... a demonstration of my other skills?" He giggles, and Nino has to look away for a second before he laughs or does something else to break character.

"I'm a mime," Aiba says again, taking Nino's free hand in one of his own. "I know body language, and that was definitely a yes. Come on!" He stands up again, pulling Nino off the couch with him. He weaves expertly through the crowd, occasionally saying his hellos but not stopping until they are through a door and he's shutting it behind them, Nino pulled in close to his body.

It's dark until Aiba's hand reaches out for the light switch, and the noise of the party is muffled only a little bit by the door. They're in a bedroom, which is convenient, but Nino would have happily been taken into a hall closet or a bathroom or a secret library or - or whatever, at this point.

He feels like he's practically vibrating with anticipation. He has to tilt his head back to see Aiba's face past the brim of his hat, and it occurs to him again how fucking ridiculous this whole evening has been - but when Aiba looks so pleased with himself, Nino has to pull him down to kiss him, he _has_ to. Aiba's giggling and giggling as he lets Nino direct him, and then Nino's can of beer gets in the way, but he still has his other hand - and then there's the mustache, which Nino remembers only as it halfway detaches before their lips have even touched, smearing Aiba's make-up at the same time.

Nino rolls his eyes and mouths _fuck_ with as big a face as he can manage. Aiba's giggles get more breathless and high-pitched. "Let me," he says, and his long fingers pluck the monstrosity from Nino's face in one swift, painless move - finally a good reason for such half-assed adhesive. He shakes it off his hand and then pulls Nino to the bed, but Nino gets his wrist free and holds up one finger, mouthing _one moment please_ with his best airline attendant mannerisms. He's not quite sure if that's what Aiba gets out of it, but he seems happy to wait while Nino sets his beer on the bedside table and goes back to the door, double-checking that it's locked. He's okay with having sex in someone else's bedroom, but he'd like to at least be uninterrupted.

"Ah, so smart!" Aiba says. He's sitting at the edge of the bed with his knees apart, looking like there's nowhere he belonged more, which is patently stupid as he is dressed like a _mime_ and that bed is far too classy for him, but Nino decides to accept his own foolish desires at face-value (well, not Aiba's face-value - not with that make-up, anyway) and detours to take off his hat and signboard and set them next to his beer before he stands between Aiba's legs. He grins, but Aiba doesn't give him very long to look smug, smoothing his hands up Nino's arms and pulling him in to kiss for real. Nino's heart races and he tangles his fingers through Aiba's smooth, shiny hair.

Aiba's tongue had not been oversold: with each open-mouthed kiss Nino feels more and more like Aiba is just teasing him, pulling back just before he'd had enough. He tugs a bit on Aiba's hair, and moves in closer between Aiba's knees, close enough that their bodies touch in multiple places.

They kiss for long enough that Nino's mouth starts to feel rough from it, but he still isn't ready for Aiba to pull away.

Aiba smiles at Nino, his make-up smeared and the skin around his mouth showing through the white in streaks. Nino has a solid moment of doubt about his life choices, but then Aiba takes off his shirt and Nino gets distracted by the smooth skin of his chest. His eyes are drawn to the birthmark on Aiba's shoulder, like Aiba's own skin is smeared away to reveal what is underneath.

It makes Nino want to make his own marks.

Aiba's already unbuttoning Nino's shirt before Nino really notices - it's Aiba's gloved fingertips rubbing exploratively on Nino's nipples that really make him pay attention. Aiba doesn't even bother to open Nino's shirt all of the way, let alone deal with Nino's jacket; he just pushes his face into the window he created, breathing in Nino's skin. His breath is hot on Nino's chest and Nino clutches reflexively at Aiba's shoulders, then settles his hands back at Aiba's neck, tugging the wispy ends of his hair while Aiba starts licking his way from one nipple to the other. Aiba is almost delicate about it at first, but then he starts scraping his teeth over one of them and sucking it in.

Nino gasps - he can't help it - and Aiba notices, of course. "I bet I can get you to shout," Aiba says, half threat and all promise.

Nino rolls his eyes defensively (if there's one thing he can do, it's stay in character) and steps back just enough to actually take off his jacket and shirt - and stops. There's white make-up spread across his chest now, with bits of pink mixed in. He drags one finger through it, glaring at Aiba, but Aiba only giggles, doesn't even apologize at first even though it's _his face_ that caused the trouble.

Aiba reaches out to help with Nino's jacket, still giggling, and finally says, "Sorry, sorry - can I make it up to you?" He playfully bats his lashes at Nino and skims his gloved hands along the top of Nino's hands.

Nino clamps his fingers around Aiba's wrists, then pulls one of Aiba's hands up to his mouth and bites down hard enough on Aiba's finger for Aiba to let out a little yelp of pain. Nino lets up enough to get just the tip of the glove between his teeth and tugs.

Aiba seems to get the point after Nino's done most of the work, taking both gloves the rest of the way off himself while Nino kicks off his shoes and slithers out of his pants. He stands up to toe off his shoes one at a time and gets as far as unzipping his trousers before he burst out laughing again.

Nino wonders for a second if he should be offended, but then Aiba is shoving his pants down and saying, "Look, _look_ ," and they are wearing matching underwear - bright green boxer-briefs with contrasting yellow stripes.

Nino breaks out in a grin so big he knows his gums must be showing; he starts to cover his face so he can maintain at least the slightest facade of composure but Aiba grabs his hands and kisses him again, only letting go of Nino's wrists to push his underwear down bit by bit, so Nino does the same to him until they have to separate to get completely naked (that or stand there with their matching underwear acting as matching cockblockers. Nino is pretty sure that _isn't_ his destiny).

Aiba says, "You should sit or something," and then starts tugging on Nino until he does, pushing and pulling Nino until Nino's leaning on the headboard, his knees up and open for Aiba to crawl between them on his elbows. Nino's hard and has been so for a while now.

Aiba has a foil wrapper in one hand, and flips it between his fingers in what is clearly a practiced (but still effective) display of dexterity. Nino rolls his eyes but has to cover his face with one hand, peeking between his fingers when Aiba's shoulders brush up between his thighs. Aiba's face is still half-white, his flushed cheeks accentuated by the remnants of the red circles. When he grins at Nino, the white make-up highlights the creases in his eyes. "It's cherry flavored," he says. "I have peach, too, but you seem like a cherry kind of guy."

Aiba is so fucking handsome and ridiculous that Nino can't even deal with it. He holds both hands over his eyes, spreading his fingers wide so there isn't even really an illusion of him not watching while Aiba spits on Nino's dick. Nino has to bite his lip to keep from moaning when Aiba uses his thumb to smear his saliva around the head, and then Aiba's opening the condom and sliding it on, his mouth following immediately after.

Nino throws his head back, knocking it against the surprisingly sturdy headboard. He gets his hand over his mouth just in time, mostly as a reminder that he isn't going to make a noise, no matter how talented Aiba is - Aiba is a fucking _talking mime_ , what does he know, besides how to give the most enthusiastic blowjob Nino's ever received.

When Nino feels himself getting close, he pushes Aiba away - he doesn't want to come like this.

"What," Aiba says, breathing in great gulping breaths, "what, is everything okay -"

Nino tries to calm down, tries thinking about baseball scores or how many cheats he knows in Mario - but Aiba's face is too distracting and he wants this too much. He wants so much.

He reaches for Aiba's hand where it's wrapped around the base of Nino's cock, still hot, and pries it off, one finger at a time. He brings it into his mouth again.

"Don't bite--" Aiba starts, but Nino isn't biting, he's sucking on two of Aiba's fingers, getting them as wet as he can. He thinks he's probably making some kind of stupid face but he doesn't care - Aiba's slack jaw as he watches from in between Nino's knees is all he can pay attention to.

He deems Aiba's fingers finally wet enough, and then he tilts his hips up to make space for Aiba's hand - he's hoping Aiba gets the idea, because it seems like it would be a little awkward for him to open himself up using Aiba's fingers...but he'll do it if he has to.

Luckily Aiba understands, the look on his face like someone has given him a present and it is all his dreams come true. He slips his fingers below Nino's sac and then rubs lightly at Nino's hole. "Yeah?" he asks, his tone an appealing mix of awe and confidence.

Nino nods.

Aiba pushes just the very tip of a finger inside of Nino, slowly, _slowly_ pushing past the resistance that Nino's body can't help. "We're going to need something else, though," Aiba says, so Nino leans over, Aiba's finger still pressing inside him, and rifles around through the bedside table one-handed - and thank fuck, there totally is some lube in there. He tosses it down to Aiba and then has to hide his face in his arm when Aiba actually starts to use it.

With the scavenged lube, Aiba's slick fingers stretch and slide easily. Nino holds his elbow over his mouth and trembles uncontrollably; it feels like he is physically holding back his breath and his noise, like if his arm weren't there then any second Aiba would open him up like a music box.

"Oh," Aiba says, and stops, pulling his fingers out, which is just _unfair_ , but Aiba tugs on Nino's elbow and says, "but, if I can't see your face - you can't hide your face _and_ not make any noise, because what if - "

So Nino moves his arm out of the way and pulls Aiba up to kiss him, open-mouthed. With his other hand he pushes Aiba's slick fingers back between his legs.

Aiba breaks free of the kiss. "So...we're good then."

Nino exaggerates a look of ponderous thought for a moment, then nods with a big grin. He can still feel his heart racing even while Aiba laughs and gets back to it. His face is hot and his breathing shallow and it's all he can do to stop from moaning with every movement Aiba makes.

Finally Aiba seems to think Nino is ready. He squirms around to lean over the side of the bed at an impossible angle, his torso stretched out and curved and fucking amazing, and he pops back up with another foil package. "These ones are ribbed for your pleasure, okay?" He beams.

Nino resists the urge to kick him.

"Also, look what I found!" Aiba says, righting himself back between Nino's legs and sitting on his own feet. He points down at his chest, where he's attached Nino's previously-discarded mustache under his nipple.

Nino throws a pillow at him.

Aiba's still laughing as he rolls the condom onto his cock, hitching up Nino's legs and pressing in, a blunt slick pressure stretching Nino more than just his fingers could, and deeper. He seems to settle in, making himself at home like he's in it for the long haul, smiling at Nino and shifting his weight. He lets go of Nino's hips to hold his hands and curves forward to kiss him, for a moment unmoving inside of him.

Nino meets him partway, needing something to divert his attention from the full, hot ache, but Aiba doesn't give him too long before letting go and sitting up again. He holds Nino's hips in his hands like he knows exactly what he's doing. "You are just," he says, and it's gratifying to see how affected he is, how flushed and flustered he looks.

He doesn't finish his thought, but gets up on his knees and takes Nino with him, and starts moving, slow at first but picking up his pace quickly. Finally he starts hitting that one place and Nino can't stop the high gasping moan that escapes him, he just - he can't, he can't hide it. Aiba keeps fucking into Nino in exactly the right way, over and over and over and Nino doesn't even care that he's broken character, he doesn't care about anything but the way Aiba is moving over him, sweat running down Aiba's neck in pale white streaks, Aiba's whole body sinuous and strong and intent upon pulling everything from Nino that it can.

It's too much. Nino _wails_ as he comes, tightening up around Aiba and gripping onto Aiba's shoulders so tightly that his nails leave behind crescent-shaped marks. Aiba coaxes it out of him, saying, "Yeah, that's it, come on," his own voice shaky as Nino's condom fills up in milky spurts.

It feels like Nino comes for a long time, when Aiba's fucking him through it like that - but even as he slowly softens, Aiba tilts his hips up even more and pounds into him, harder and faster than he was going before. Nino whines, breathless and limp with exhaustion, "I can't," he says, "I can't." He gasps, his face screwing up as it starts to go from too much to _really_ too much.

Aiba takes mercy on him, pulling out and yanking off his condom, letting Nino's legs relax as he jerks off into his own hand, fast and twisting, coming with panting, heady gasps. His shoulders are still shaking when he looks down at his come-filled hand and then wipes it on the comforter.

"You are _gross_ ," Nino says, making a face to hide how hot he finds it that Aiba is so casual about it. "I can't believe I just had sex with you." He tugs his own condom off, tying a knot in the end and flinging it towards the trash by the door. He doesn't even care if he makes it.

"I still win!" Aiba declares. "I got you to talk and everything. Scoot over, I need a victory nap. And give me your phone, I'll program my number in so we can do this again sometime. What's your name, anyway?"

"Ninomiya Kazunari, pleased to make your aquaintance," Nino says, trying for sarcastic, but it's too much effort to maintain the facade when Aiba's curling around him, sweaty and hot and clinging too close to get his phone out of his pants on the floor. Nino finally just grabs Aiba's phone out of his hands and programs the number in, sending himself a text so he has Aiba's number, too.

They do end up falling asleep like that, not even under the covers, only to wake up a few hours later with the noise of the party still raging outside - possibly even louder than before. Nino's groggy for a few moments while Aiba is giggling and shaking his shoulders, saying, "C'mon, let's get out of here, somebody's got to have noticed!"

They get dressed and escape the bedroom without catching anyone's eye, but Aiba says he's gotta stay, he's the designated driver for his friend. He sounds kind of wistful about it, at least, so Nino waves and lets himself out cheerfully enough, careful with his steps, satiated and satisfied with his new aches.

He's almost at the train station when he gets a picture message from Aiba.

 _LOOK WHAT MY FRIEND SHOCHAN CAME TO THE PARTY AS_ , it says, and there it is, a photo of a dude with dark unruly hair and glasses dressed up as - is that Yatterman? - but Nino barely notices because next to him is _Oh-chan dressed up like a maid_ , smoking a cigarette and with a glass of wine in one hand, his skirt short enough to show off his lace garters. _A maid_.

Nino's glad, now, that he didn't have to make the choice between sex with Aiba and hanging out with Oh-chan ( _dressed up like a maid_ ), because before tonight he would not have known that Aiba was worth it.

Even now, he's not totally sure that it was - no, no, it was. And he has picture evidence of Ohno as a maid. Although - he blinks, then pats the top of his head. It appears he left some of his costume at the party and he is definitely too cheap to just leave behind a perfectly good top hat and signboard. He might even have half a beer left - can't let that go to waste!

Who knows - maybe Aiba can get him to break character twice in one night.

**Author's Note:**

> elfie: hm, if a dude is wearing a condom when he comes, but isn't doing anything to hold it on - would it stay on? or would it slip off through the ~~~force  
> ltgmars: Ahaha I think the point is that it stays on, right?  
> elfie: i don't use condoms sooooo i don't knoooow  
> ltgmars: I think it stays on? These are advanced questions about come velocity that I do not feel adequately qualified to answer.  
> elfie: what are they teaching you in grad school
> 
> kinoface: uh I'm trying to think if I can answer your question XD  
> elfie: i suspect not a lot of people really know  
> elfie: lol except maybe aiba  
> kinoface: hahahahaha  
> kinoface: I'm pretty sure it would stay on. I don't think come has that much velocity XD  
> elfie: heeeeeee i just, i have successfully gotten both you and mars to think about this  
> kinoface: because you are a genius and a scholar XD  
> kinoface: I'm thinking about it really hard, too  
> kinoface: (huh huh, hard)  
> elfie: loooool  
> kinoface: okay, yes, continued thinking has led me to believe even more strongly that it would stay on, for reasons XD and now I'm done thinking about this  
> elfie: ahahahahaAHAHAHAHA  
> elfie: i'm not going to ask  
> elfie: i'm just going to lol  
> kinoface: XD  
> elfie: (FOR REASONS)  
> elfie: ahahah  
> elfie: kino  
> elfie: pardon me kino  
> kinoface: XD I'm glad you are so amused by this  
> elfie: can you tell me if a condom will stay on even if no one is holding it on place while the penis is ejaculating  
> elfie: i need to know this for reasons  
> kinoface: XD I just


End file.
